Previously, legislators, lobbyists, and political interest groups have been limited in how they obtained, filtered, and managed legislation of interest to them. Monitoring and manipulating legislative information was restricted to those who maintained physical possession, or received frequent facsimile copies of legislative bills and proposed amendments to the bills. Recently, various government websites have begun offering basic, time-delayed reporting information based on legislative activity. However, no mechanism has previously existed which leverages the information accessible through these websites into a system that functions as a useful, real-time, information management mechanism.